dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
After School
Archivo:Kiui.jpg After School *'Nombre:' After School (애프터 스쿨) / AFTERSCHOOL *'¿Por que "After School"?: '''After School significa el sentimiento de libertad, emoción y pasión que los estudiantes tienen después de la escuela. El grupo se nombró así porque querían usar esos sentimientos en el escenario. *'Núm. de miembros: 8 chicas *'Ex-Miembros (Graduadas): '''2 chicas *'Orígen: 'Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Amarillo *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Playboyz, PlayGirlz (Oficial) *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment(Corea) y Avex Group (Japon) Carrera 'Pre Debut' 'thumb|232px|After School' La mayoria de las miembros de After School han sido bailarinas de Son Dam Bi o de otros artistas antes de su debut. Park Kahi, la líder de After School , ha sido una de las bailarinas de artistas de las compañias SM Entertainment y YG Entertainment, siendo su mas notable participacion con BoA. También participo en la cancion de Son Dambi "Bad Boy". Las chicas, como grupo, siendo 5 miembros, hizo su primera aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2008 en el Festival de la Canción de SBS "S", realizando "Play Girlz" con Son Dam Bi. Los días antes al debut de after school, Pledis Entertainment anunció oficialmente que el concepto de la música del grupo está fuertemente influenciado por las Pussycat Dolls. 'Debut' El grupo finalmente hizo su debut como grupo, el 17 de enero de 2009 con el primer single, "Ah!". Más tarde ese año, Uee se unió al grupo, y después after school publicó un segundo single, titulado "Diva". En otoño del 2009, Soyoung dejó el grupo, lo que derivo a la adición de dos miembros nuevos Raina y Nana. Posteriormente, el grupo lanzó "Neo Ddaemunae" ("너 때문에", "Because of You"), que se convirtió en su primer y unico single mas exitoso hasta el momento. SubGrupos thumb|224px|Orange Caramel 'Orange Caramel' El primer grupo sub-unidad fue nombrado Orange Caramel. El 6 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Nana sería el primer miembro de una de las dos subunidades. El 7 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Raina sería el segundo miembro de la misma sub- unidad. El 8 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Lizzy sería el último miembro de esta sub- unidad. El trío lanzó un mini álbum titulado "Orange Caramel". "The First Mini Album" consta de 4 temas , que son 2 canciones y pistas de temas isntrumentales. La versión lanzada en Taiwan registró una canción especial -The Day You Went Away. La canción se libera en Special for Taiwan en versión mandarín, y es un cover de Cyndi Wang, una cantante de Taiwán popular . La canción promocional es Magic Girl ( 마법소녀) . La segunda canción es Love Does Not Wait ( 사랑을미룰순없나요), que es la canción en solitario de Raina . El concepto de Orange Carmel es alegre y retro, o Candy Cultural ( lindo y brillante, al mismo tiempo encantadoras e inocente a la vez ) . Su video musical fue lanzado el 16 de junio de 2010. 'AS REDthumb|260px|AS RED' Pledis revelo los miembros que formarian la segunda sub-unidad AS RED el 10 de Julio del 2011: Kahi, Jung ah, Uee y Nana. El concepto de esta sub-unidad es poderoso y sexy, esta sub-unidad contrasta con la sub-unidad BLUE ya que ambas son rivales tanto en conceptos como en estilo de canciones, RED y BLUE seran de rivalizacion ya que su lanzamiento es al mismo tiempo. El 13 de Julio Pledis revelo que tanto sub-unidad Blue como Red no solo competiran en el escenario, si no que los escritores de las canciones tambien ya que los productores de la cancion *In The Night Sky* para la sub-unidad Red son Brave Brothers mientras que el escritor de la cancion *Wonder Boy* para la sub-unidad Blue es Jo Young Soo. 'AS BLUEthumb|260px|AS BLUE' Pledis revelo los miembros que formarian la segunda sub-unidad AS BLUE el 10 de Junio del 2011: Jooyeon, Raina, Lizzy, E-young. El concepto de esta sub-unidad es fresco y lindo, esta sub-unidad contrasta con la sub-unidad RED ya que ambas son rivales en conceptos, estilo de canciones y por la fecha de lanzamiento que es al mismo tiempo. El 13 de Julio Pledis revelo que tanto la sub-unidad Blue como la Red no solo competiran en el escenario, si no que los escritores de las canciones tambien ya que los productores de la cancion *In The Night Sky* para la sub-unidad Red son Brave Brothers mientras que el escritor de la cancion *Wonder Boy* para la sub-unidad Blue es Jo Young Soo. '''Los siguientes Subgrupos no son totalmente Oficiales, PLEDIS solo ha hablado sobre ellos y son pendientes de confirmar:' AS Originals Esta sub-unidad estará compuesto por: Kahi, Jungah, Jooyeon, Raina y Nana. Su primer mini album llevara el nombre de *Time To Click*. La fecha de lanzamiento aun no es precisa. Violet Girls Esta sub-unidad contendra los siguientes integrantes: Lizzy, E-Young, y tres pre-school girls Yoonjo, Yoo Ara y Kyungmin. Integrantes Archivo:Tt.jpg Sus Integrantes son: Lizzy, Nana, JooYeon, Kahi, Uee, Raina, Jung Ah, E-Young Según PLEDIS se puede identificar a las chicas por su Generación, las cuales las oficiales son las siguientes: 1ª Generación Kahi JungAh JooYeon Bekah Soyoung 2ª Generación Uee 3ª Generación Raina Nana Lizzy 4ª Generación ''' Noh Lee Young '''Ex-Miembros (Graduadas): - (1ª Generación) SoYoung (2009) - (1ª Generación) Bekah (2011) Activas *Park Kahi (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera Principal, Bailarina Principal) *Kim Jung Ah (Vocalista Principal) *Lee Joo Yeon (Sub Vocalista) *UEE (Sub Vocalista) *Raina (Vocalista Principal) *Nana (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina Principal y imagen del grupo) *Lizzy (Vocalista, Rapera) *E-Young (Sub Vocalista, Maknae) Trainees *Shin Yoonjo *Yoo Ara *Kyungmin Curiosidades *Hay fotos donde ellas y Taegoonestan modelando *Fue elegido como el mejor grupo por Shindong de Super Junior *Hicieron una tienda en Japon (Shibuya) donde venden ropa y discos de ellas *Participaron con Infinite en MBC Gayo Daejun *Les gusta el grupo 2PM *Bekah(ex-integrante) y Kahi entrevistaron a Lady Gaga *Namie Amuro las escogio para hacer el video de Make It Happen, por que es fan de UEE *En Japón son consideradas un grupo con * 3 S * que son: Super Sexy, Super Style , Super Show. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' ''Mini Albums '' ''Single Album Colaboraciones Ost *Tempted Again OST'' - After School y Sunny Side - Half *''Lights and Shadows OST ''- Have You Forgotten 'Discografia Japonesa' ''Single Albums Colaboraciones Programas de TV *Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2009) 13 Episodios. Anuncios *Landrover CF (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) Enlaces *After School Sitio Oficial *After School Japan Official Web *Web Oficial After School China *After School You Tube Sitio Oficial *Blog en Español de After school *Blog en Español Latino América '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | Bekah | *Twitter Oficial | Kahi| *Twitter Oficial | Lizzy| *Twitter Oficial | Raina| *Twitter Oficial | Jooyeon| *Twitter Oficial | UEE| *Twitter Oficial |Nana| *Twitter Oficial |JungAh| Cyworld *Cyworld *Gahee* *Cyworld *Jung Ah* *Cyworld *Joo Yeon* *Cyworld *Bekah* *Cyworld *Uee* *Cyworld *Raina* *Cyworld *SoYoung* Galeria after_school_188972.jpg after_school_527224.jpg after_school_190989.jpg after_school_278851.jpg after_school_224540.jpg after_school_224538.jpg after_school_430777.jpg as.JPG after_school_293498.jpg after_school_292595.jpg after_school_294029.jpg After School.jpg after_school_339263.jpg after_school_339261.jpg after_school_339262.jpg after_school_321319.jpg after_school_511617.jpg after_school_417692.jpg afterschool1.jpg after_school_478866.jpg after_school_479678.png after_school_484771.jpg after_school_561413.jpg after_school_520794.png 206HC.jpg 20111103_after-school.png tumblrlw5g82xzhe1qzk5ta.gif tumblrlw9wa4woab1qddqxo.jpg After+School+Untitled1dd.png After+School+Untitledd1.png 478829792.jpg vRGEP.jpg tumblr_lxfp0roI0h1r3nc4ao1_1280.jpg 431548 316372465075231 310467928999018 944520 442777687 n.jpg 429687 316372345075243 310467928999018 944519 52052520 n.jpg 421025 316372511741893 310467928999018 944521 2122205273 n.jpg 394117_316966458349165_310467928999018_946055_1650516350_n.jpg tumblr_ly9a6lQN5J1qjvploo1_1280.jpg Videografía 'Videografia Coreana﻿' thumb|left|290px|Ah thumb|290px|right|Diva thumb|290px|left|Because of you thumb|right|290px|Bang! thumb|left|290px|Love Love Lovethumb|right|290px|Play Ur Love (1) thumb|left|290px|Shampoo thumb|right|290px|Lets Step Up thumb|left|291px|HAPPY PLEDIS - LOVE LETTER 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|290px|Make It Happen thumb|right|290px|Let's Do It + Bang!thumb|left|290px|DIVAthumb|right|290px|Rambling Girls Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment